The Path
by AgentT
Summary: Btvs/Highlander Crossover. A new Immortal seeks Duncan MacLeod and the Slayer gets mixed in
1. The Path Chapter 1

Notes: Okay, a few things before we begin. Richie is not dead. It never happened! Not many Btvs spoilers, just anytime AFTER "The Freshmen" when we learn of Xander's roadtrip to all 50 states (except for Hawaii, we assume), and any time of Highlander. Riley isn't in this though, simply because I refuse to give the Initiative any "paper" time. Thank ye for reading..  
  
  
  
"The night is young and we live forever." He proclaimed, facing two- dozen of his faithful. "They're out there, waiting for us. They're looking for us too, like we are for them. Tonight is another chance, the first we have in this great city."  
  
There was a murmuring and a few people nodded.  
  
"Let's get out there." He said, and raised his glass with a wide smile like a motivational speaker. The twenty-four raised theirs and together they drank. Then they disbanded, each walking out the door single file and separating like ants scattering from a sugar cube once the light was turned on. Elisa stepped outside and breathed in the night air. A man stood beside her.  
  
"I know it's the night." She said.  
  
"You say that about every night." The man replied, smirking.  
  
She frowned. "But this night is different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Someone new is here." She said. She cocked her head like a wolf hearing howling in the distance from another pack. "Someone new."  
  
"Come on." The man said, taking her by the arm.  
  
***  
  
Duncan took another sip from his glass. Joe was even busier than usual, something that didn't stop Methos from walking in and drinking half the bar. He had retreated only a few minutes ago, possibly to end up in Duncan's apartment again, drinking beer.  
  
He gave another man a shot of vodka and gave a woman a bottle of beer. On the opposite end of the bar, David, his new employee, was working his hardest to accommodate the onslaught of people.  
  
"So how's life been, MacLeod?" Joe asked, taking a break.  
  
"Very quiet." Duncan smiled. It was true, no new conflict in at least a few weeks. It seemed almost suspicious, but Duncan and Joe chalked it up to good luck.  
  
There was a loud shattering and a small group dispersed. Joe nodded to David and he grabbed a dustpan and broom to scoop up the broken glass.  
  
"A toast to peace." Joe said, pouring himself a shot. They raised their glasses. As Duncan swallowed his, he was overcome with the sneaking suspicion that there was someone else in the room. He turned on his stool and Joe frowned. The sudden tenseness in the muscles, the acute sense of awareness, and especially the darting of the eyes as they scanned the crowd only meant one thing.there was another immortal.  
  
Joe looked around and from his memory, there wasn't an immortal he recognized. The door opened and a man walked in. Joe considered carding him, since he didn't even look like he was old enough to drink. His eyes darted about also, searching. He spotted Duncan. Frowning, he shook his head and left the bar.  
  
Duncan jumped off the stool and left the bar without a word. Confident he would talk about it later, Joe didn't leave his bar.  
  
Outside, Duncan drew his sword and followed his senses. He was drawn into an alley-why do all things seem to lead to alleys? Looking around, he felt his senses increase, then decrease. He heard a rustling a few meters away and approached the noise.  
  
"Who are you?" He shouted into the night. The noise from Joe's bar drowned out any possibility that anyone outside of the alley could hear him.  
  
No answer came. "Who are you? I don't want to fight." Duncan said. With his experience, those who seek him out to claim his head boldly approach him. The way the immortal walked in, saw Duncan, and left meant he didn't want confrontation.  
  
Someone walked out. Seeing only a silhouette, Duncan squinted.  
  
"Who are you?" He repeated.  
  
"Who are you?" The other man asked.  
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod." He called out. "It's your turn."  
  
The light from a partially spray-painted window shone down on the damp street. The man's shadow elongated forward, stretching and then disappearing in the shadows.  
  
"All right. I'm Xander Harris." He said.  
  
Duncan pondered. He had never heard of the name.  
  
"Friend or foe?" Xander asked. He had heard of Duncan MacLeod before, and if the reputation was right, he hoped this Duncan would say 'friend', because he really needed one right about then. Sunnydale.it was all right and all, but a lot of things had happened. Things he couldn't tell people.  
  
"Well, Mr. Harris." Duncan sheathed his sword. "Let's talk."  
  
***  
  
"So you've only been dead-" He used the word 'dead' lightly. "For two years?"  
  
Xander nodded. He took a sip from the beer bottle Duncan had handed him.  
  
"Who was your teacher?" He asked.  
  
Xander shook his head. "I live on the Hellmouth. Every three blocks is holy ground and there are more undead than living."  
  
Duncan smiled. "Exactly why we stay away from it."  
  
"But it's my home. I live there. Who knew I'd end up becoming allergic to Sunnydale? I never learned much about swords, which is why I came looking for you." Xander's voice became quiet. "I heard about the great Duncan MacLeod and I decided that it was about time I knew how to defend myself."  
  
"Does anyone else know about your situation?" Duncan asked him.  
  
".no." Xander said slowly. "Not even my fiancé." He said, a hint of regret in his voice.  
  
"I wish I could say that you have all the time in the world now, but the truth is that while you will live forever, your fiancé will not." Duncan sat down across from Xander. Surprisingly, Methos was not in the apartment when they walked inside. "I really can't say whether it hurts more to tell her what you are, or not do it." He remembered all the people he had loved, told, and even kept secrets from. Those who faded into history, only alive in his memories. Some he wished he could tell before anything had happened. But he was happy that he had told Tessa, someone he could truly depend on.  
  
"I want to tell Anya. But she's-she's been worried before about her own mortality. Now, I think confronted with the idea that her husband is immortal only makes it worse." He didn't know whether she'd react in the worst way.  
  
"And your friends?"  
  
"Friends. I need them."  
  
"I understand." Duncan said. He thought of Richie, Joe, even Methos. All were a part of his family. Among those he had loved and lost, he had gained many more. Amanda became a lover and a friend, someone he was always wary of, but who would never betray him. Joe, a confidant in everything and always a Watcher first, but became something more to him. Richie-his young protégée, who never really had a family until he met MacLeod. And Methos, the double agent. Playing both sides of the Watcher/Immortal spectrum as Adam Pierson, he didn't want trouble, but it followed him everywhere. And with trouble, Duncan found someone he could gain direction and wisdom from, even if it was at the expense of a monthly beer budget.  
  
"What I can offer in advice is if you want to be trained, you've found me. My dojo is welcome." He said. "Aren't your friends going to be concerned about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I actually left Anya in a bad mood. She didn't know why I had to go up to Seacouver. I told her I had a meeting up there with a boss from work." Xander laughed, but it came out choked. "The irony is that dead men don't work."  
  
"Where you come from, dead men don't walk out of graves either." Duncan said. He shook his head in disbelief. "There's some irony."  
  
"Do Immortals know about the Hellmouth?" Xander asked, immediately feeling foolish, since the question was a bit redundant. Duncan obviously knew about it.  
  
Duncan's brow furrowed in thought. "Some of us do." He said. "Most of us know to stay away from it, but the Hellmouth is a dangerous place."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I'm serious. I know you've had your share of sights in Sunnydale, but things are more dangerous now, especially since vampires can sense you. You're no longer quite human, Xander. Demons can sense you, not like Immortals can, but they know you're not the average human and they might come after you. After you learn to defend yourself with a sword, you'll be able to handle them much more, but the best defense is to just not attract them in the first place."  
  
"Really? Your solution is to avoid them?" Xander asked. "I always thought that you guys liked to rush into the midst of danger."  
  
"Some of us are headhunters. Only in it for the quickening. Many of us are regular people, living an everyday life, only extended."  
  
"Yeah, by hundreds of years." Xander said, sighing. He ran a hand through his dark hair. He was just confused. Not necessarily about the concept of immortality, even though it was still mind boggling, but more at the concept that his life had changed and he had no ability to tell anyone. No physical capability to get the words out to tell his friends, his only family, that he was in fact immortal now.  
  
"You're wondering what to tell your friends." Duncan guessed. Xander looked up and his eyes sad a solemn yes. "As I said, there's a good side and a bad side. But from what I know, you've known these people for a very long time. You'll have time, but they won't. If they are the people you describe them to be, they'll love you no matter how long you live or what you keep hidden in your coat."  
  
***  
  
Richie Ryan stopped his motorcycle outside MacLeod's apartment and took his helmet off. Running a hand through his short cropped hair, he tucked his helmet under his arm and started to enter the building. On his way in, his alarm went off. His eyes went wide and he looked up at an equally surprised man, about his age. He looked weary and when he passed, he just nodded and Richie caught the eye of MacLeod, who was standing on the second flight of stairs.  
  
"Who was he?" Richie asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Xander Harris. He's a new Immortal." Duncan said, feeling slightly inadequate at saying he was new. He had after all, been immortal for two years.  
  
"Am I going to get a sidekick?" Richie joked.  
  
Duncan smiled. "He's looking for direction in life, and he's suddenly faced with the prospect that he has more than one."  
  
Richie nodded. "That sounds familiar. Where's he from?" He asked.  
  
"Sunnydale, California."  
  
Richie frowned. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard the name from.  
  
"I should explain. Sunnydale is a Hellmouth. It's a center of convergence for basically anything evil. Should the apocalypse come, it'd be there."  
  
"Apocalypse? Like the end of the game?" Richie asked.  
  
"No, the apocalypse as in the end of the world and everything in it." Duncan said, nodding. "I'm planning on training him. Otherwise, who would? He hasn't told his friends yet."  
  
"I bet they'll flip." Richie said.  
  
Xander walked down the cold street, his hands in his pockets. His body felt sore and he breathed in harsh freezing air. But he was suddenly hit with the realization that he didn't mind. He didn't mind because it wouldn't kill him. Nothing would. Nothing again.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think so." Duncan said. "People down there, they've seen everything, things you never hope to see."  
  
***  
  
"Xander should be back this afternoon. He called this morning." Anya said excitedly. "Are we slaying anything tonight? Cause I'd like to have a nice evening."  
  
"I'll check the to-do list, but I don't think we're scheduled for slayage." Willow said. "If anything comes up, we'll let you know."  
  
"Well, slaying or no, we should probably get to training for today." Giles said to Buffy, who nodded. The Watcher and the Slayer disappeared into the backroom dojo and Tara focused on her book again.  
  
"I wish he'd be back already." Anya said, pouting. "I miss him."  
  
"Why's he in Seacouver again?" Willow asked. Xander was never really clear on why he had left.  
  
"He said he was sent up there to talk to one of the company bosses or something." Anya said. "Maybe he'll get a promotion. Maybe they're making him an executive." Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Has anyone seen my book of Celtic History?" Giles asked, walking out from the dojo. Buffy walked behind him with a confused expression.  
  
"I thought you were training." Anya asked.  
  
"We were, but Giles noticed a book missing. And we all know that books have a decreased chance of being found if we don't put up missing posters within fifteen seconds." Buffy said, nodding.  
  
Willow shook her head. "I haven't seen it at all." She frowned. "Xander was up there about a week ago, maybe he's seen it."  
  
Giles nodded slowly. "All right."  
  
They retreated once more.  
  
"I think I'll go home and make dinner." Anya said.  
  
"But-the store." Tara said, looking around.  
  
"Well, Giles is here. And you two aren't doing anything." She said, shrugging. "Besides, my fia-" She shut her mouth and in the process bit her tongue. She stopped. "-Boyfriend is coming home. My boyfriend is coming home." She sighed and in a feign gesture, threw her hands into the air. "Yipee!" She turned and walked out of the magic shop as Willow and Tara exchanged perplexed expressions.  
  
***  
  
Anya walked around the kitchen with oven mitts on her hands. She opened the oven and pulled out a pan of brownies, soft and extra fudge like Xander liked them. She put it on the counter and turned to check on her pasta. The boiling water in the pot bubbled and she opened the top as water spilled over the edge, spilling on the floor and getting on her shirt. Groaning as the hot water drenched her shirt, she put the top on the counter and lowered the flame. Walking into the bedroom for a change of clothes, she pulled out another shirt and took her wet one off. Throwing it in the hamper, she put her shirt on as she was walking towards the door and almost tripped on the trashcan that had been next to the wall.  
  
Anya righted the tipped over trash bin and frowned. The bottom paneling in the wall was protruding slightly and she thought that the house was completely clear of oddities like these. They had made sure that nothing was sticking out or broken when they moved in. Fingering the piece of wood, she found that it slid open. She pulled it out and got on her stomach to look in. She then got back up and opened a drawer and pulled out a tiny flashlight. Putting it into the slot, she saw a book about three inches thick. She reached in and pulled it out, her hand being scratched by the wood in the process. Wiping the bit of blood from the scratch on her new shirt, she didn't seem to care. She looked at the book and scowled.  
  
"What's this doing here?" She asked herself, as she stared at the book of Celtic History. 


	2. The Path Chapter 2

Night came like a silent raven on clawed feet, sneaking up on them with a setting sun and a rumble of clouds. Xander was driving home and had just hit the main highway. He was drumming to the song on the radio and the sun was just vanishing below the horizon. He used to think that he should make a special trip outside everyday at sunrise and appreciate the warm glow, because no one knew what would happen. Everyday was a different chance and a different danger. But now.he laughed slightly. He had all the time he wanted, short of a beheading.  
  
An hour and a half away, Buffy and Willow were outside patrolling the graveyards.  
  
"Just like the old days." Buffy said.  
  
"Yep. Only without Xander." Willow said.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"Do you think-"? Willow started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Willow stopped and turned to face Buffy. "Do you think there's something Xander's not telling us?"  
  
"Well, he's not a vampire." Buffy said, shrugging. "Got that out of the way. I don't know. He's been sort of distant lately."  
  
They continued to walk. "Do you think it's me?" Buffy asked. "I mean, last week I did get kind of cranky on him, do you think he's mad?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No, he wouldn't stay mad. What about Anya, you think they're having problems?"  
  
Buffy tucked a strand of her behind her ear. "She looked pretty happy."  
  
"I just don't know what's going on." Willow said to Buffy. "I just get a weird feeling that there's something they're not telling us."  
  
Buffy frowned. Could it be that it was all of them and maybe not just paranoia? She had neglected to say much, but she always had a bit of humming in her head whenever he was around. She thought that it was probably just her or as she learned in her psychology class before Walsh turned into a psycho mad scientist, maybe it was her perception of Xander that day.  
  
"We could ask him tonight." Willow said happily. "What if he gets promoted and has to move to Washington?"  
  
"Is that what he went up for? He was running with the vagueness when we asked."  
  
Willow nodded uncertainly. "I guess that's what he went up with."  
  
Buffy looked up suddenly.  
  
"Vampire!" Buffy said quickly as a tall vampire jumped out from a large mausoleum. Willow leaped out of the way and pulled out a stake. Buffy kicked the vampire and he went down as she drove the stake towards him. His arm shot up and pushed her back. From the corner of her eye she saw Willow sending fireballs to another vampire, who shrieked.  
  
The last puff of dust fell to the ground as ant fodder and the two friends started again on patrol.  
  
"Maybe he's going through a midlife crisis." Buffy commented.  
  
"Is he even at midlife yet?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think everything grows faster on the Hellmouth."  
  
***  
  
"Rae, you've been very loyal." Brad said. "I want you to become one of our leaders."  
  
Rae's eyes lit up as she stepped to the stage. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
Brad nodded and extended a wine glass full of blood.  
  
"The decision has been made." He said. "Rae is my second in command and we have christened the final stage of our ritual. The time has come and we will act upon it. As the great book says--" He lifted a large red leather bound volume. "-the world will fall when the night is covered with the blood of sun-walkers."  
  
The others cheered and drank. The four humans mixed in the crowd only stared in fear at their disfigured faces before lapsing into unconsciousness as they were drained.  
  
***  
  
"Anya!" Xander shouted as he walked inside, bag slung over his shoulder. Upstairs, Anya shoved the book back into its hidden slot and pushed the wood block back into place. Putting the trashcan where it was once before, she stood up and hoped that it was exactly as it was prior to her discovery. She walked downstairs and smiled. She gave Xander a kiss.  
  
"I missed you." She said.  
  
He smiled. "I missed you too."  
  
"So, how was the trip?" She asked as she put plates on the table.  
  
"Uh, not bad. I might have to go back up in a few weeks. " He said. He and Duncan had tried to figure out a way for him to be in Seacouver for a while without needing an excuse that made him look suspicious. In exactly one week, Xander hoped they would be driving up to Washington, to visit an old friend of Xander's relatives, a bartender named Joe.  
  
He hated lying, really, but this wasn't lying. It was his future and his new life. He had to settle it all out with himself before he could tell his friends. He had had two years but it kept getting pushed back, everything little thing telling him that he could put it off until the next day. He just didn't want to confront the idea.  
  
"I'm glad you're back." She said, sitting down with her plate.  
  
"I'm really glad to be back." He said genuinely. He looked at her and at her ring, which he found that she wore whenever she was at home. The jewel glittered on her hand like she was a queen and he wanted to tell everyone of their engagement so much, as she wanted to tell them also. But considering current situations and where they lived and his own problems, it would've been the best for them all if they made no move to speak.  
  
"So who did you have to meet again?" She asked.  
  
"Uh..Mr-" He stammered for the words. "Mr. Daniels." He said. He hoped it was believable.  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"Well, uh, he's the vice president of the company." Xander said. "Said I was doing a good job and all, nothing much."  
  
"Oh." Anya looked slightly dimmer. "So you're not getting promoted or anything?"  
  
"No, no, not at all." He said. He looked down at his food. "These potatoes are really good."  
  
"Thanks." Anya said quickly.  
  
"Say, Anya, while I was up there I ran into an old friend of my uncle's. He's a bartender up in Seacouver and he invited us to go up there and visit. You want to go?"  
  
Anya's eyes lit up, as Xander and Duncan were hoping. A chance to get away from Sunnydale, Xander had been hoping she still wanted to do so.  
  
"Yes?" Xander asked. "I guess we're going then."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Joe, look at this." Duncan said, walking into the bar. It was day and it looked eerily quiet, with no customers. Duncan put a newspaper on the bar top.  
  
"I just washed that, but I guess twice never hurt." Joe said, putting a beer bottle on the counter top. He raised his eyebrows as he read the front headline of the newspaper. "Eight murders all across town."  
  
"Someone's been busy." Duncan said.  
  
"Beheadings?" Joe asked, a bit worried. He relaxed a little when Duncan shook his head. He hated to be relieved when right people had died, but he didn't like headhunters and neither did MacLeod.  
  
"All of the victims died from neck injuries." Duncan said, frowning. "Do you think that-"  
  
"-That Xander Harris brought these vampires with him from Sunnydale?" Joe asked. He motioned that he didn't know. "Vampires are everywhere, and they could've come from anywhere."  
  
"It looks like a gang of them." Duncan said. "The bodies were all found throughout the night but the coroner's report on four of them says that they died early in the night, at close times all across the city."  
  
"I wish I could say that the police can handle this, but they're severely lacking in their demonology department."  
  
Duncan nodded. "Xander is coming back up next week. He's got his fiancé with him, which might complicate training, but at least he'll get an idea of whether he should tell her first."  
  
"It would certainly make things easier. He wouldn't have to sneak up here with excuses." Joe polished a tall wine glass. "Are you planning on handling this?" He looked at the other man with cautious eyes, warning him to be careful.  
  
Duncan caught the look and nodded. "I'll be careful. If it's really a big group of them, a whole lot more people can die before Xander gets up here. He knows more about them than I do, he has firsthand experience, and he knows where they go. Things I can't find in any books."  
  
Joe nodded. "All right then. Where's Richie, I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"He went down to the garage to fix his bike. He said something about the back wheel or the front wheel or something."  
  
Duncan got off the stool and nodded. "I'm going to check this out more, maybe call Jim down at the station."  
  
***  
  
"Buffy, look at this." Giles said, giving Buffy the newspaper. "Horrific."  
  
Buffy took the newspaper. "Seven murders shake city of Seacouver." Her eyebrows rose. "They've been busy up there."  
  
"I think we should handle this. Things in Sunnydale aren't really serious at the moment and the police don't have any clue how to handle vampires."  
  
Buffy nodded. "What if things get serious as soon as I leave?" She asked.  
  
"That's why only you're going. The rest of us can handle it together, but you're the only one who can fight this gang." Giles crossed the room and straightened a book that had fallen down on the shelf.  
  
"I'll get on it." She said as the front door opened and the little bell jingled.  
  
"Get on what?" Xander asked. Anya followed him.  
  
"There's a big bad gang of vampires killing people in Seacouver, Washington." Buffy said.  
  
Anya groaned. "We can't get away from them, can we?" She asked loudly, throwing her hands up.  
  
"Seacouver.isn't that where your trip was?" Giles asked Xander, a confused expression on his face.  
  
Xander was taken aback. This was entirely new, unprecedented. "Uh, yeah. Weird coincidence, huh?"  
  
"You know the city better than I do, I guess. Did you see anything?" Buffy asked him. He shook his head. "I spent most of my time meeting the bigwigs and talking to an old family friend." He gestured to Anya. "We're going back up there to visit in a week. Do you need help? We could go with you."  
  
It was a change of strategy, something he was unsure of, but if Buffy went with them, and he really did break the news to Anya, then breaking it to Buffy might be killing two birds with one stone. It would give him an idea of how someone would react or relate, depending on the view. And it would give Duncan a chance to meet the famous slayer. He had never done much research on the Hellmouth.  
  
"Giles needs you here, but this really is a weird coincidence, so if he could spare two-" Sparing two people suddenly sounded like a bad idea. Tara, Willow, and Giles could defend themselves just fine, but who knows how long it would take for them to find these blood-sucking creeps up north?  
  
Giles took off his glasses. "I suppose it would be easier for the three of you to go. It'd be preferable for one of you to stay, although I'd hate to separate you." He looked at Xander and Anya, knowing it was their vacation. But sometimes duty took precedence over pleasure and he hated to draw the slayer's destiny into the lives of people who didn't even need to get involved, but he knew they'd be devoted.  
  
He looked up at the second level where his books where and needed that there was something that he was missing. He looked down at the paper and picked it back up.  
  
"You can handle the plane reservations?" He said blandly, like a statement more than a question. Before Buffy said anything he nodded and started up the stairs to the books.  
  
"He's dive-bombed into his books again." Buffy commented.  
  
Anya nodded. "I'll stay here." She said. "You could run the show without me, I could watch the store."  
  
Anyone could tell she was a bit sad, having to stay in Sunnydale, but it was not a time for stubbornness.  
  
"That's it then." Buffy said. "We're leaving tonight, if possible."  
  
***  
  
"Duncan, Joe, this is Buffy Summers." Xander said.  
  
"Welcome to Seacouver." Duncan said. He was thoroughly briefed by Xander on who she was, but he had to ask to feign innocence. "You're not his fiancé, are you?"  
  
"No, no, I'm not. She couldn't come and I wanted to come up here because I.like to go sightseeing. Have any good suggestions? Local hangouts? Dark, kinda seedy?"  
  
She saw Duncan and Joe's puzzled expressions.  
  
Xander interjected. "Where's Richie?" He asked, remembering the immortal he passed by on his way out. Duncan had told him about Richie a few hours ago, before they left for the airport. The two Immortals had met briefly before Xander returned to Sunnydale.  
  
"He's at the garage, he'll be back soon." Joe said. "Care for a drink?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No thanks." She smiled at Xander's friends. She looked out the window. It was almost sundown and she wanted to get out there.  
  
"Well, I'm ready for some sightseeing." She said.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I'll come with." Xander said. "Got any suggestions?"  
  
Duncan glanced at Joe who shrugged behind Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Yeah, sure, a few places I know." He said.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Buffy asked. She only wanted to be polite, but every time she asked, she sincerely hoped Duncan would say no like he did before. She breathed a sigh of relief when Duncan said no again and smiled politely.  
  
They stepped into the cool air as the door shut behind them. The glow from Duncan's apartment dimmed and Buffy and Xander started to make their way to the local hangouts, the seedier parts of town where they thought the new vampire gang would be looking for takeout.  
  
They knew they had arrived when the smoke mixed with cheap cologne intruded upon their nostrils and stung their eyes and the gaudy glow of "open" signs were partially masked by spray paint and the mix of gaudy lights permeated their line of vision. Many people crowded around small and concrete covered clubs and some were even standing in the street.  
  
"How homey." Buffy commented as a drunk man stumbled past her and fell off the curb.  
  
"It's Santa's naughty list all rolled into one." Xander said, feeling a little uncertain. His hand wrapped around the stake in his coat.  
  
"Let's try this one." Buffy said, walking past the bouncer. He was more concentrated on her than he was on the people he was trying to keep out.  
  
Inside, the rock music blared from huge speakers as a crowd danced in the front. One pool table was in the middle of the room, almost hidden by the crowd inside. Dirty mud stained posters were tacked up on the walls and the bar itself was probably covered with a layer of grime for every year it had been opened.  
  
"Reminds me of the bronze. Only more hole-like." Xander said. Buffy could barely hear him.  
  
She turned and saw a young girl dancing with a tall man, no doubt years older than she was.  
  
She nudged Xander.  
  
"Vampire gang?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." She looked at the man's eyes as he looked up at someone. A blonde woman at the bar made eye contact and nodded.  
  
"I think so." She said. "Come on."  
  
Buffy pointed to the blonde woman and Xander nodded.  
  
They split up and Buffy stepped in between the man and the girl dancing.  
  
"Excuse me!" The girl hissed at her.  
  
Buffy grabbed her by the arm. "I think I saw your mom outside. If you know what's good for you, then don't come back here, you know it's not a good place."  
  
The girl's eyes widened and she backed away.  
  
"Hi, stranger." She said to the man, who smiled.  
  
"Well, who brought you here?" He asked.  
  
She leaned closer. "Let's go outside." She gave him her most irresistible smile.  
  
"Hi." Xander said to the woman. She might be undead but she still made him nervous. And he felt less than comfortable talking to a woman when Anya was in Sunnydale.  
  
"Hello." She said, feigning shyness.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander and he quickly looked back at the vampire. She smiled and touched his hand. "Want to go outside?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
Outside, Xander caught Buffy walking into the alley as they did the same.  
  
"You know, there's something funny." Buffy said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Buffy turned. "You're a vampire." She pulled out a stake and reached high to kick him in the chest. He stumbled back as Xander pulled his stake out and kicked the vampire girl in the stomach. She doubled over as he went to stake her. She stood up and blocked his move. Hitting him in the face, Xander reeled back but was not concerned. He blocked her kicks and finally pushed her into a wall. She sprawled down onto the pavement and he drove the stake into her before she could regain footing.  
  
Buffy wiped the dust off her pants and looked back out into the open street.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." Xander said, catching his breath.  
  
"You're right. There has to be a million vampires in a city like this." Buffy looked around. "Come on, if we've got Willy, you know there's got to be a hundred snitches here."  
  
Buffy started to walk.  
  
"Where are we going?" Xander asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Xander walked behind her. "Sounds good."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Duncan." Richie said as he shut the door and put his helmet on the table.  
  
"Hey, haven't seen you all day." He said.  
  
"Things got busy." Richie said. He saw the black duffel bag in front of the couch.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
Richie nodded and took a beer from the refrigerator. "Old man hasn't stopped by?"  
  
"Surprisingly not." Duncan replied. "One could only imagine what kinds of problems he's steeped in." 


	3. The Path Chapter 3

***  
  
"All right, Giles, what are you hiding?" Adam said over the phone.  
  
"Hiding? Why would you ever say that?" Rupert said in preposterous tone.  
  
"I know that tone." Adam said. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is it the job? I know librarians get the high stress end of it all, but you've been unemployed for over a year." He said sarcastically. "Is it residual stress from the lack of students interested in your books?"  
  
"I sincerely thank that no students here were ever interested in my books." Giles said, noting his private collection.  
  
"Well then what's wrong? You call me up in eight years and you hardly speak a word."  
  
"I have a slight problem." Giles said. He looked down at the book he held in his hands.  
  
"Slight problem?" Methos asked. "What sort of slight problem? Don't tell me the apocalypse is coming again, we messed with that back in the seventies.you were running a rebellious streak then."  
  
Giles smiled a little. "And I suppose you were the voice of reason?"  
  
"Well don't blame me if things didn't go as planned. What's your problem?"  
  
Adam took a sip of his beer and swallowed, letting the bitter taste soak into his taste buds.  
  
"You live in Seacouver now, don't you?" Giles asked.  
  
Adam sat up. "Yes, perhaps I do."  
  
"I know you do, your phone number is the local area code." Giles said.  
  
"You always were sneaky."  
  
"Have you heard of the murders in the past week?"  
  
Adam nodded to himself. "I have."  
  
"Do they sound familiar?"  
  
"Are you implying something, Rupert?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"Do they sound familiar, Adam?"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "Yes. Yes, they do." He began to recite. "On the seventh score from the beginning time, the sun-walkers shall rise and fall and the underworld will rule with the fist of the great book."  
  
"What's your point?" He asked.  
  
"That passage. Remember when we thought it was a prophecy?"  
  
"Yes, I know." Adam said. "It seemed like one."  
  
"Well it isn't, I found out a few months ago it was a ritual for the beginning of-"  
  
"-the apocalypse?"  
  
".Not quite." Giles said. "More like the reign of vampires. A mass uprising of an army of vampires in one night, forgoing the process of actually turning one into a vampire."  
  
"And they say children are a good thing.' Adam quipped. "What do you need?"  
  
"Have you found anything that would stop this from happening?"  
  
"Well a few other texts speak of the process of doing so, but it's all a bit vague. Most of them talked about some kind of blooded moon."  
  
"Blooded moon? I'll have to find what that's in reference to."  
  
"So how have you been?" He asked. "I thought you were always going to be a curator in London, but suddenly you get up and go down to work in Sunnydale?" He shook his head. "I know you're interested in magic but whatever provoked you to live on the Hellmouth?"  
  
"Circumstances." Giles said simply. "Thank you for your help, Adam. Maybe I'll see you sometime.'  
  
"Maybe." Adam said as they hung up.  
  
Giles sat back with his book.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Willow, have you heard of a blooded moon?"  
  
***  
  
"Hey Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked. He and Xander were at a payphone. After putting in the calling card information, the Watcher picked up. Around them, rain started to drizzle lightly, making the soggy newspaper stick to their shoes.  
  
"Well I must say we've found quite a bit of information." He said. "We don't know who they are, but we think we know what they're doing."  
  
"Okay, so they're not just killing and wreaking havoc?" Buffy said.  
  
"There's mention that during a period of time that comes about every seven hundred years, there's an opportunity for the world to be overridden with vampires, an army of them. But the window of time is so small that it's very hard and very vague."  
  
"Let me guess, we're standing right in the middle of that window?"  
  
"I would say yes. Actually, we're about halfway to the end. The ritual itself takes one week to complete, but the beginning of the end only has an opportunity of about seven hours, one for each year. It begins a chain reaction, instantaneously changing every human bitten in that period of time into a vampire."  
  
Buffy's breath caught in her throat. "That wouldn't be in a one mile radius, now would it?"  
  
"All over the world."  
  
"What's he saying?" Xander prompted.  
  
Buffy waved a hand for him to be quiet.  
  
"This is bad."  
  
"It is."  
  
"We're trying to find out who they are." She said. "How are things down there?"  
  
"We're about to go on patrol." Giles said, with obvious tension. "Don't worry about us.'  
  
Buffy nodded and she sensed that Giles could see her nod.  
  
She hung up and turned to Xander.  
  
"Well, I guess it's another apocalypse scenario."  
  
***  
  
"It's getting late." Joe said to Duncan. "Where do you think they are?"  
  
"I don't know." Duncan said, holding the phone with his right hand while he scribbled something on the notepad. "Has Adam dropped by?"  
  
"No, he hasn't. You know, I think he may have finally given up beer."  
  
Joe chuckled on the other end.  
  
Across the room, Richie picked up his helmet and yawned.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, MacLeod." Joe said.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"You leaving?" Duncan asked Richie.  
  
He shrugged. "It's getting late."  
  
Duncan looked outside at the pitch-black darkness. The clock chimed. It was past midnight now and they were still out.  
  
He considered trying to find them. He knew where they would be heading and he also knew that neither of them knew the city very well and would only go to the areas that Duncan made clear were not the good parts of town.  
  
"I'm not even that tired." Richie said. "I think I'll go down to Mike's club and catch the live band."  
  
He waved and started to close the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Richie."  
  
The door stopped and pushed open again. The dim light from the hallway cast an eerie shadow onto Duncan's floor.  
  
"Mike's club is at near Sully's dive right?"  
  
"Sully's dive? Yeah. The police have been trying to shut them down for years but they keep on going."  
  
MacLeod considered going with him and checking out the bar, seeing if there were two strangers that looked out of place. But at his age, he didn't necessarily fit in.  
  
"Would you mind looking for Buffy and Xander?" He asked. "They might be searching for vampires near there."  
  
Richie shrugged. "No problem, Mac. I'll go see if there are any fish out of the water."  
  
***  
  
Richie stopped his motorcycle and parked outside Mike's. Locking it in place, he left and sighed. He started to walk the three blocks toward Sully's joint.  
  
***  
  
"This is getting nowhere." Buffy said, frustrated. "We've killed vampires but we have no information on any of these guys."  
  
"Well, if there's a group of them they'll be dispersed in the whole city. Patches here and there. We might do better if we start asking around about magic and rituals. Their alarms would start ringing."  
  
"That's a good idea.what about over there?" She asked, pointing to a gaudy sign that said "Bar"  
  
"Seems like a respected establishment." Xander said as they began walking to it. "Think they have a wine list?"  
  
Richie entered the bar and was immediately jolted by the heavy metal music. It vibrated through his bones and he considered returning to his apartment to get earplugs. The smell of smoke stung his eyes and he coughed.  
  
Buffy repeated the name she had gotten out of the snitch at the Billiard House.  
  
"Anyone here look like a Vinnie?" Buffy shouted.  
  
"Yeah, this one." Xander said, pointing to a shadow walking through the crowd. "And that one right there. And the one vomiting in the corner."  
  
"Funny." Buffy shouted. "The guy at the pool place said that he had a red tattoo on his neck."  
  
Xander looked around and he finally focused on stage. He nudged Buffy and pointed to the guitarist playing.  
  
"That's our guy." He yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, keep your hands off me!" The man spoke. "Who are you?!?"  
  
"We're looking for some freaky looking guys. I think you've seen them around. A lot of them too, scary faces, they've stuck their heads into Cuisanarts recently."  
  
"I don't know nothing!" Vinnie shouted. Buffy roughly shoved him into the concrete wall behind her and he fell down on a pile of crates.  
  
"You better know something." She said. "I want to know where they are."  
  
He spat out blood and stood up uncertainly.  
  
"Fine, fine. One of them came in her a few days ago while I was playing. He left with a girl, Sandy. I haven't seen her since."  
  
Xander nodded and picked out the newspaper from his pocket. He unfolded the main page article on the murders and showed it to him. A blonde girl's picture was on the front, her face pale in the gray of the newspaper.  
  
"What happened to Sandy?" He asked, his voice quiet.  
  
"She died. And the guy she left with probably killed her. Did you know her well?" Xander asked.  
  
Vinnie shrugged. "She's a regular, like I am. We talked a few times. I just got used to seeing her all the time. She ran away from her parents and she was living-" He pointed a finger up. "-Above the club, with Janie."  
  
"Who's Janie?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Janie owns the club. She's a decent person. She gave me money when I didn't have anything and she let Sandy live with her even though she had no job."  
  
"According to the newspaper, she works for a technology company." Xander said. "It sounds like a job to me."  
  
"That was before. Sandy got a job cause she knows numbers, but she still wanted to live with Janie and pay her back for all those months."  
  
"So these guys, where are they?"  
  
"I heard a few weird people came a week or so ago. They're down by the bakery, underground. The place was shut down four years ago and the city can't destroy it without damaging something. I heard they were into weird stuff."  
  
"What weird stuff?" Xander asked.  
  
"Cults and weird herbs."  
  
"And they're down by the old bakery." She said. "Where is that?"  
  
"Just down the street to the left." He said, sniffing. The blood had dried.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said, walking toward the stark light of the outside world. She stopped just before her boots hit the line of light. She looked back.  
  
"I'm sorry about Sandy."  
  
****  
  
"Come on, how hard can it be?" Richie mumbled to himself. "How fast can they move?"  
  
He sighed and started to get on his motorcycle. He stopped just before he put his helmet on.  
  
A petite blonde girl was running across the street. A boy ran after her. Once they had crossed the road, she looked around as if trying to find her way and then looked to the street sign.  
  
"The bakery should be down that way." Xander said. "I remember passing it last time I was here."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Let's go then. I'm sure they'll have a party waiting for us."  
  
Richie watched them start their journey into the shadows. 


	4. The Path Chapter 4

Richie put his helmet back on and started the motorcycle engine. He didn't know where they were headed, but he was sure he wouldn't have a big problem following them. Buffy and Xander disappeared around the corner and he sped towards them. They crossed the street and gradually began to look around, searching for the street where they would need to turn. Richie quietly swore to himself in Latin, something he picked up from Methos. The old man told him his accent was horrible.  
  
"Why don't we get a cab?" Buffy asked. She shrugged. "We'd get there faster."  
  
Xander nodded and she raised her hand, remembering from her days in LA. A yellow cab came zipping along and settled beside the curb. They got in and Richie threw his hands up. In traffic, he wouldn't be able to keep up as well. If they were on foot, he'd at least keep them within range until the traffic had surpassed.  
  
He rode ahead and stopped beside the cab, whose windows were down. The slightly breezy night made it ideal.  
  
"The bakery please." Buffy said quietly. Almost too quietly, but Richie heard it. He frowned inside his helmet.  
  
The bakery? That place hasn't been used in years. The cab began driving and Richie followed diligently, weaving in and out of lanes just to keep up with the cab.  
  
"There's someone following us." Buffy muttered to Xander. She took a quick look behind her.  
  
Xander turned and looked out the back. Buffy quickly hit him in the arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Don't look out the back!" She said. "I wonder if he saw he us."  
  
Richie did, actually. He rolled his eyes at what Xander had done and hoped that he recognized the motorcycle.  
  
Xander had. But he didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain to Buffy, 'hey that's not a problem. It's just Richie, he's following us to keep us out of trouble' without getting a 'why would he know about what we're doing?' and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"I think maybe this big gang of vamps has people all over the city keeping watch. I think maybe this guy is one of them." She said, checking the equipment hidden in the false pockets of her gym bag, which was filled with clothes she didn't want. If the cops pulled them over, all they'd find was a shirt from the flannel phase of the mid 90's, owned by her mother.  
  
The cab pulled over in front of a looming black building and Xander handed him a few bills. They got out and stood in front of the brick warehouse. Traffic was far away now and they could barely hear sirens.  
  
"It's big, black, out of the way." Buffy said. "Perfect."  
  
She put the bag down and tossed the clothes out of it. Removing the pockets, she handed Xander a stake. She herself was then armed with a crossbow, a new version she and Giles had worked on. It was reinforced with metal, it's shiny area not reflecting any light from anywhere around the building.  
  
"Let's go." She said. She stepped over the bag and looked at the door, newly boarded up.  
  
"These haven't been here for very long." Xander said. "There was a little rain a few days ago, it wouldn't have been that dry."  
  
"So someone was here recently." She said. She sighed and began to walk around the structure, looking for another method of entering. She didn't want to start tearing down the plywood since it would cause excessive noise and their element of surprise would be lost.  
  
"This place gives off a definite 'I'm tall, dark, and creepy, make me an evil hideout!' vibe." Buffy muttered as they disappeared further into the side. Richie had turned off his headlight a while ago and was now slowly approaching the side, where they had entered.  
  
Xander felt Richie behind him and knew that he was there. Hopefully they wouldn't be getting into trouble.  
  
There was a rustling a few feet away and they both froze. Richie held his breath and blinked. Unfortunately, being immortal did not allow for night vision. Buffy's vision wasn't keener by very far, but her slayer sense had allowed her to listen intently with a higher degree of ability. She held a finger to her lips and listened. The rustling continued.  
  
"Probably a cat." Xander said.  
  
"Probably." Buffy said.  
  
"Or maybe not." A growling voice said. Buffy and Xander looked up and their eyes became wide. A tall man jumped down and immediately, as if by magic, they were surrounded.  
  
Richie had dived into the shadows, hopefully, where vampires could not notice him.  
  
"Tell your friend to come out." The tall vampire said. He was bald and had beady black eyes. His skin was pale and yellowish. He was hungry.  
  
"Friend?" Buffy said. "What friend?"  
  
Richie took in a big gulp of air and stepped out, immediately next to three vampires.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I don't know who he is." Buffy said.  
  
"Too bad." The leader said. "We were thinking of making him special. But I guess he'll just be food now."  
  
Richie suddenly felt arms grab his and pulled him towards another vampire. He had never been bitten by a vampire before. He imagined the worst feeling he had ever had, something like being shot then dying slowly.  
  
Buffy elbowed the vampire behind her and five more vampires appeared, seemingly from nowhere. They took her and restrained her. Xander stood by, not fighting.  
  
As her fangs sunk into Richie's neck, he felt his world go white, then black, varying back and forth as he lost consciousness. He slumped over, seeing Xander's eyes before breathing his last breath again.  
  
"Well, now that's over." The vampire said. He smiled and Buffy felt her stomach churn. His teeth were more yellow than his skin, the color of sulfur and death.  
  
"Come, Slayer. You and your guest will come with us. You're our honored guests. It's not every day a slayer comes into our midst." He said, his arm stretching out.  
  
Buffy and Xander were led into a nearby door. Buffy felt tears brimming in her eyes. People died, civilians died, yes. But for her to not be able to do anything.she remembered Faith and the deputy mayor.  
  
"Don't worry." Xander said, not exactly knowing how he could tell her to really not worry.  
  
"He died. And I didn't stop it." Buffy said. She stumbled over a piece of debris on the floor. Wherever they were, it was dark, no light coming from anywhere. A light sliver of moonlight disappeared at their next step.  
  
"You underestimate us." The vampire said, his voice booming.  
  
"I've never met any of you who were smarter than the average pencil." She replied.  
  
"The Slayer has wit. I like that. A slayer I killed in the 1910's had that same kind of fire." He said. Buffy was sure he was off to her right. Arms shoved her forward.  
  
"Well I seem to be very popular here. Everyone knows me. who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I have been called Esphraim, Reigalt, and even Sir Laurence. But you may call me Sairos." He snapped his fingers and Buffy and Xander's hands were tied behind their backs.  
  
Outside, Richie sat up, irritated that he had died in a bad position. His neck was stiff and hurt from where he was laying. His shirt, amazingly, had no noticeable bloodstains on it. Blood was harder to get out of your clothes and who could explain it to the dry cleaners? He was glad he had hidden his sword under a large stack of crates and behind some grass. He retrieved it and stood, looking around. He slipped away before he had a good look at where Buffy and Xander were being led. He walked a few meters and soon found a door. He opened it slowly and hesitantly.  
  
Entering, he immediately stumbled into darkness. He blinked in the dark and looked at nothing. He took a tentative step forward and then reached into his pocket. He clicked on the lighter and the bright flame leaped out, providing him at least enough light to see where he was stepping.  
  
He hoped no one could see the light, wherever they were. He listened quietly for any voices, any indication of where Xander was. He heard a muffled voice and he looked to his left. He walked to another door and peeked inside. Another large room, rusted machinery, dusty plastic covers. This room had a large group of stainless steel doors lining all four walls. Ovens. He entered, and saw a bit of light to the far end. He crouched down and began making his way across the room, hiding behind various pieces of machinery.  
  
"You see, Slayer, we've been dealing with your kind for a very long time. You're the bane of our existence. And you.." He looked at Xander. "I've never seen a Slayer with a friend before."  
  
"It happens." She muttered.  
  
"Well, does the human want to be a hero? Fight with the slayer and kill all the evil?" He asked, pointing a finger at Xander who just stared at him silently. He was formulating his own plan, mostly relying on his one night experience as a soldier. He determined and memorized all the exits and windows in the entire room and had done so for the entire way inside. From the outside, before they went in, he had determined that the bakery had two main levels and one basement, used for storage.  
  
He could sense Richie close by and his heart was pounding. He knew there were more than the six to eight vampires that were present in the room. He knew there was more watching out, maybe patrolling the roof.  
  
"Well.now we will all eat." He said. He smiled, watching Buffy. "You'll be so special. Watching you squirm."  
  
As Sairos leaned in, Buffy glanced at Xander. He slowly shifted around. Suddenly, the room erupted. Buffy kicked Sairos away as Xander pulled the rope from his hands, something he learned from his military "days". He pulled out a stake and a female vampire, noticeably scarred, confronted him.  
  
"I can't look right because of one of you." Her thick accent spitting out the words.  
  
"It wasn't one of me that made you look ugly in the first place." Xander said. She dove and he leapt out of the way.  
  
Buffy was having a hard time. She felt the blow of an arm and collapsed down on a pile of old metal oven pans. The rounded corner hit her in the back and she felt the wind knocked out of her. Sairos stood above her, ready to lunge. She was dizzy and blurry and could feel a trickle of blood come down from her temple. Sairos was about to go in for a kill, when a broad flash temporarily blinded her and she heard a grunt, then a thump.  
  
Her vision clearing, she saw the dark figure of Sairos scrambling from the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you?" He growled. She looked at the person he was talking to.  
  
Her eyes became wide. 


	5. The Path Chapter 5

** Note: if you recall, in Chapter 2 there was a small mention that Buffy recognized the name Richie. But since then I've found it REALLY difficult to put that in anywhere and instead of just casually dropping it and not mentioning it again, I took it out of Chapter 2. The separate story line would've been great, for Richie and Buffy to have known each other previously, but I didn't know where to put it in. So it's been taken out entirely. **  
  
  
  
Before Sairos could stand up, Richie dealt a fatal blow. Sairos exploded, ash going everywhere. Buffy stood up, feeling the pain from her back spread throughout her spine.  
  
"Richie."  
  
"Hey Xander."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked Richie. "What are you?"  
  
"Richie Ryan. Immortal."  
  
"You were dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But clearly you aren't now, so how did that happen?"  
  
"I'm Immortal."  
  
There was a silence between the three and Buffy wasn't sure if she was surprised at the fact that Richie was immortal, that there was such a thing, or that she was surprised at the fact that she was surprised there were things like immortals. After all, after demons and vampires and hellmouths and creepy fairy tale monsters, why not immortals?  
  
"But you're not a vampire."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how-"  
  
"It's a long story." Richie said. "For tomorrow. Right now, I think we're all pretty tired. I'm done for the night and I think those vampires are too."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Let's get out of here.I'm starting to smell."  
  
They emerged into the night, the city life far away and unaware.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. But tomorrow, I want a story." Buffy said to Richie. It was more of a question than a statement. He nodded. She began to walk towards the city to catch a cab for her and Xander.  
  
Richie tapped Xander lightly. "Don't let her go after those vampires tonight." He said.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Richie got on his motorcycle and revved up the engine. Nodding to Xander and watching Buffy's disappearing figure behind his black helmet, he rode past them as Xander ran to catch up with Buffy.  
  
The next morning, Buffy came out of the guest bedroom with pain in her back and a headache worthy of Southern California earthquake proportions. She didn't see Duncan, but Xander was zoned out on the converted couch, reading the newspaper.  
  
"Xander. You're reading." She said. "I think I hit my head last night."  
  
"Hey Buff." He said. "Want coffee?"  
  
She nodded and he poured her a cup of rich brown brew. Adding cream and sugar, Buffy sat down at the table. "So what's what?"  
  
Xander looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Richie. He's immortal. What's the deal with that?" She asked, taking a sip. It was good coffee. She had a feeling it was purchased at the fancy imported gourmet food stores, where everything was 5 dollars a pound.  
  
"Immortals have existed since the beginning of time, I guess. I'm still fuzzy on their origins, but they each participate in something called The Game. They can't die, not permanently, but they can be killed. The only permanent way of killing any immortal is by beheading."  
  
"Thus, swords."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How old is Richie?"  
  
"About 26."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Xander grinned and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"And you knew all of this and didn't tell anyone?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I swore to keep it a secret."  
  
"Do they know that I'm-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I guess my secret isn't so big that you can't tell a bunch of strangers." She quipped.  
  
"Circumstances." He said. He didn't know whether he should reveal his secret or not. Buffy didn't seem to catch on if he was giving any clues. He wasn't sure if he was or not.  
  
"Is Duncan.."  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"This is a silly question, but are you-"  
  
He felt that nagging feeling and knew someone was near.  
  
The door opened and Duncan entered, holding grocery bags. Xander looked at the beer in one bag and frowned.  
  
"Adam is rubbing off on you." He said.  
  
"Not quite." Duncan said. "For tonight."  
  
Duncan looked out the window and smiled. "Richie's here."  
  
Richie came up a few minutes later. He was riding a fire engine red motorcycle Duncan had never seen before; similar to the one he used to ride, but shinier and more expensive. He was wearing a motorcycle jacket Duncan hadn't seen before. It was red and black leather with a white stripe down the front. A small logo was on the chest.  
  
"I take it you got good news." Duncan said.  
  
"I got the message when I got home. And a big FedEx box along with it. And then this morning, I went to pick up my new ride. You're looking at Midnight Club's new motorcycle racer."  
  
"Congratulations." Buffy said, smiling a little. "You must be really good."  
  
"The best, apparently. They liked me enough to hire me." He said. "So how's the gang?"  
  
"Sore." Buffy couldn't help but saying.  
  
"I suppose while we're all here, we should discuss what happened." Xander said. "Just so we're all clear, the four of us are all trustworthy people. To get things straight, Duncan, Buffy knows about immortals." He added a slight twitch of the eye and hopefully Duncan got the message that he had not told Buffy of his immortality yet. "And everyone knows Buffy is the slayer."  
  
"Thank you for that clarification, Mediator Xander. For a second I was afraid there was gonna be a brawl." Buffy said, not being able to suppress a laugh. Soon, they were all laughing.  
  
Richie cleared his throat and nodded. "Well. Now that we're all friends, I suggest a toast."  
  
"It's 11 am." Duncan commented as Richie pulled out a pack of beer. There was a sharp buzzing through three of their heads and all three looked towards the door, the window, and in the case of Xander, at Richie and Duncan.  
  
"It's never too early for beer." A voice said. They turned and Adam strode in.  
  
"Buffy, this is Adam." Duncan said. Adam had been briefed ahead of time on who Buffy was. Adam had offered a few quotations here and there of the encounters he had had with slayers throughout the years.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said, knowing he was immortal. She could tell from the different reactions. She watched the man and realized that none of the men were over the age of 35, or at least didn't look it. She mentally shelved that in her mind, wanting to ask Giles about it later.  
  
"Good, beer." He said, opening a bottle. Richie opened one and handed it to Buffy, who politely took one. Xander took one as well.  
  
"To the musketeers." Adam said quickly. "However large the clan may be."  
  
They raised their bottles in good spirits.  
  
"Well, I suppose the AA meetings had to come sooner or later." A smooth voice said. Adam felt his heart sink.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw a beautiful blonde woman stride in. Her clothes were no doubt expensive, her gait spoke of class and her makeup was flawless. She looked no older than a woman in her late twenties and early thirties. But her wise eyes spoke otherwise.  
  
"Hello boys."  
  
She saw Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Well. New friends?"  
  
"I'm Buffy." She said, holding out a hand. Amanda shook it and smiled.  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"I'm Xander." He said, his throat dry.  
  
"Duncan, dear, don't look so surprised." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. There was a slight pause. She looked at Buffy once more. "Don't you just love to shop?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Come on, we'll go shopping. The boys are giving out the vibe that they want us to leave so they can talk about us." She said. She grabbed Buffy's purse, lying on the floor, and with a slight mumble, Buffy was out of the house.  
  
"Bye." Richie offered as she was ushered out. The door slammed.  
  
"So."  
  
"Yeah." Adam said, sitting down. Amanda left that presence among them as much as she had when she walked in. Buffy felt that though she didn't look much older, she was wiser. She knew about the world and for whatever it was worth, Amanda silently felt she could learn something from this young woman also.  
  
"So, Buffy. How long have you been in town?" She asked.  
  
"A few nights only. You?"  
  
"I arrived this morning. Right after the airport manhandled my precious vase, imported from Sicily. I can't believe how careless they are, for taxpayer's money. Well-" She grinned. "Not my tax payer's money, since I don't pay taxes. In fact, I was born before there were standardized taxes."  
  
"Back when currency was bartering?" She asked.  
  
Amanda nodded. They were outside now, where a black limousine was waiting. "Well go on, darling, it won't bite."  
  
"Nice ride." Buffy said, surprised.  
  
"Thank you. A lot of people think black is so generic, but I think it's classic. Now, where to? Seacouver isn't exactly Milan, but there's still plenty to spend at." She smirked and pulled a plastic card from her purse. "And on Duncan's dime."  
  
"You-you took that?" Buffy asked in disbelief. Amanda nodded.  
  
"Well, I borrowed it. I guess no one told you about me. Honey, I'm a professional thief. Some people skydive, other people race motorcycles, I steal things."  
  
Buffy regarded Amanda with a new sense of respect. She remembered Faith and her no holds barred attitude, ready to roll at a moment's notice. She never let mere mortals (even though she was one herself) keep her from doing whatever she wanted. As she once said, "We're the chosen two." That meant that no one confined Faith. And for a while, Buffy really wanted it too.  
  
She watched Amanda, with her long legs, short blonde hair, and gentle face, makeup immaculate. Her clothes were expensive and fashionable, something probably right off the runway. Her nails were done well, but not in a frilly way. A swordswoman must be able to fight without acrylic nails in the way.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of Seacouver's version of Rodeo Drive. Amanda muttered something to the driver and stepped out. Buffy followed, suddenly feeling like a homeless beggar that was unrightfully standing on a piece of concrete off limits to her.  
  
Amanda seemed to sense her uncertainty. "Don't worry, Buffy, we'll get you something wonderful and new."  
  
Buffy let herself get dragged into the first Boutique and the day was off.  
  
Wendy huddled in the sewers, watching the rats scuttle about. She felt so hungry she felt as if she could take one in her hands and take it's blood. But she had long learned that the blood of diseased animals did badly in a vampire's body. They were not as invincible as they believed themselves to be. They could still die. Again.  
  
"Well, who's hungry today?" A voice called out. Wendy looked up and her face morphed.  
  
"Wendy! Well. This is a surprise. Where's Sairos? You've lost your master, huh puppy?" The voice said again. Wendy couldn't tell where it was coming from. Brushing her long blonde mane back, she stood up and tried to hide the fact that she had not eaten in almost 24 hours and was weak.  
  
"Stop pretending like you can fight me." A figure stepped out. He was dressed in a dark suit, with a blue shirt and black jacket. If he could walk above ground, anyone could mistake him for being a wealthy young businessman. But he hadn't been that since the mid 1700's, when he died in a dark alleyway, not from a drunken stupor like good men did in those days, but from the fangs of a wandering vampire. And then he came back.  
  
"B-Brad?" She quavered.  
  
"Of course it's me." He said. "Who do you expect? Like anyone else would care about you? Sairos didn't care about you. He didn't care enough to have an effective strategy for killing the slayer. Instead he got himself killed."  
  
"We killed a human. Drank him dry, I was there. But then when we were fighting the slayer and her friend, this human came back."  
  
"Came back? Now you've got vision problems, Wendy."  
  
She shook her head. "He came back!"  
  
"How? Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He sighed. "Wendy." He said in a singsong voice. "I'm sick and tired of your excuses. Who is he? I want you to get out there and find out for me." He stepped towards Wendy, who cowered down. He took out a card and flicked it towards her. "Find me there. But don't come asking for food or shelter without an answer."  
  
With that, he left, leaving Wendy to hover by the rats. The sun was out bright, shining down through the vents. It would be another 7 hours before sunset.  
  
"What do we do about these vampires?" Buffy asked, on a short break at a pay phone with Giles on the other end. Her phone card had come in handy.  
  
"Well, you've killed their leader." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but it seemed so easy." She said. "All the big bads have always been tougher than this. I mean, it was almost like he was a decoy."  
  
"A decoy. Interesting." He said. "For now, assume that you haven't eradicated this gang. I've got a source that I'm in contact with and I will call if I have any information."  
  
Buffy squinted and saw Amanda in the boutique, holding up a beautiful cashmere shirt. "Same on this end." She hung up and entered the store again. The clerk turned and was prepared with a withering look, but Amanda stepped in front of Buffy and sent her own withering glance at the arrogant woman.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered to Buffy.  
  
"Only you can allow yourself to feel inferior." She said.  
  
"Didn't someone famous say that?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, Eleanor Roosevelt said that to me once." She said. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a nice day, slightly balmy, but very nice."  
  
"Eleanor Roosevelt?"  
  
"Yes. Don't look so surprised. In time your friend will have stories like mine." She said with a wink.  
  
"Friend? You mean.Xander?"  
  
Amanda looked surprised. For a moment she was without speech. But only for a moment and for a thief, it could be an eternity. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew."  
  
"Xander-is immortal?" Buffy choked out.  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"Well, all immortals have that thing, that buzz. It's the only way to explain it. You get this sense that there are other immortals near."  
  
"I have something like that as well." And she went on to explain in brief, the digest version of Giles' slayer speech.  
  
"Oh, I've encountered a few of those here and there in my time." Amanda said. "They were always so surprised that their victim woke up." She picked up a pair of boots. They were knee length and soft black leather. "These are perfect."  
  
Buffy felt out of place but Amanda fit right in. While Buffy was still reeling from the shock of the news that her friend was now going to live forever, Amanda could understand the young woman's shock. She had once, too, had the same kind of surprise. Now things came and went and surprise came very rarely.usually in the form of a Tiffany's box, actually. A girl could get weary of the world, but never ever weary when presented with an expensive gift.  
  
She left the boutique, Buffy in tow.  
  
"I can't believe you really just bought all that." Buffy said, noting many an item in the shopping bags that she liked, but could never afford if she worked half her lifetime. Which, in her line of work, may only be a year or two.  
  
"Well, half of it was for you, dear." Amanda said, smiling.  
  
"Me?" Buffy squeaked.  
  
"Of course. You didn't think I'd just let you wander around being bullied by bossy saleswomen, did you? Come on, we'll go into the next store and you can put anything you want on."  
  
They entered another store and immediately, Amanda whisked Buffy away into the dressing rooms, where Buffy put on a beautifully embroidered shirt in the shade of light blue, and a new pair of jeans with the same type of embroidery down the side. She kept her own shoes, however, and Amanda smiled in approval.  
  
"How about a facial?" Amanda asked, once Buffy emerged.  
  
"I can't believe you lived that long without being an immortal." Duncan commented to Xander. "The Hellmouth is a frightening place."  
  
"Indeed it is." Xander said. "Well, I have my friends. They're the ones who really get me through it all."  
  
"Faced with the apocalypse and still running into the thick of it." 'Adam' said. He shook his head. "Many have something to learn from you, kid."  
  
"Well, running into danger wasn't my specialty. Buffy does that a lot. I stand around with a weapon and pretend to look like I'm doing something useful."  
  
"Don't worry. We've already started training and now that Buffy knows, we can work on it extensively without hiding it." Duncan said. Richie smiled and stood up, leaving the table. He picked up his helmet.  
  
"I've got to get going. First race is in a few days and I have to shape up." He said.  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and Duncan turned to Xander. "if you want, we can work on something right now."  
  
He nodded and Adam picked up his coat off the coat tree. "I should be going as well. I'm meeting an old friend in a few hours."  
  
Duncan, Richie, and Xander waved their goodbyes as everyone left the house.  
  
"I haven't found a blasted thing." Giles said in frustration.  
  
"Rupert, I doubt you will. These things are old, tricky. At least we know it isn't a prophecy, but a ritual of some kind. These murders up here in Seacouver can't be such a coincidence. Seven murders, that has to mean something."  
  
"Possibly." He muttered. "I'll be expecting you today?"  
  
"I'll drive down to Los Angeles." Adam said.  
  
"Not to Sunnydale?" Giles asked, surprise in his voice.  
  
"To the Hellmouth? Not in your lifetime." He said. "I'll meet you at the Irish Luck Pub at 5."  
  
Before Giles could protest, the line clicked and Adam had hung up.  
  
"Hey Giles." Willow said as she walked into the Magic Box. Anya was behind the counter, reading a magazine. She waved.  
  
"Willow. Hello." He said. "Buffy called a few hours ago. I was wondering if you had found anything on this uh vampire gang or this ritual."  
  
She dropped her backpack on the table and pulled out a few books.  
  
"Well, I cross referenced a few of the words in the entire passage and found this from an occultist website." She handed Giles a folded piece of paper. He skimmed it and nodded.  
  
"This should be very valuable. Thank you. I have to head to Los Angeles today, I'm meeting a friend who could help us with this. You and Anya can stay and find any more information we need."  
  
"Not a problem." Willow said. "We'll man the fort." She frowned and looked puzzled. "Or woman the fort."  
  
Xander followed Duncan's movements measure by measure, one after another. Slowly he was becoming adept at handling a sword. He hadn't been given his own yet. The one he was using was Duncan's, hand crafted in the early 1850's. While he liked the sword he was using, he hadn't fully adapted to it yet.  
  
Duncan noted that with every gesture, Xander was leaving the bumbling teenager behind. He still had his sense of wit and humor, always ready with funny comment, but his walk was different, more aware. His eyes roamed around, wary, but also relaxed. He had begun to built up the confidence in himself and his own ability. Gone also, was his teenager fear. He was braver now, ready for anything that may come, because Duncan suspected that he had finally accepted his fate and had finally realized that life was about to suddenly be very long. It was not something to take for granted though and with time and perhaps hard lessons, Xander would learn that as well. 


End file.
